1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavator mounted with tanks having side doors, in which bend-formed side doors are mounted on outer sides of a hydraulic fluid tank and a fuel tank (hereinafter referred to as “tanks”) that are welded structures mounted on an upper frame of the excavator, so that the side doors form outer side surfaces of the tanks.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an excavator mounted with tanks having side doors, in which bend-formed side doors mounted on outer sides of tanks that are welded structures have the same curved surfaces as an external shape of the equipment, so that no precise tank manufacturing work is required and welded portions of the tanks are prevented from being exposed to an outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional excavator mounted with tanks includes a lower driving structure 1; an upper frame 2 mounted on the lower driving structure 1 to be swiveled; a cap 3 and an engine room 4 mounted in front and in the rear of the upper frame 2, respectively; working devices 11 fixed to the upper frame 2, and composed of a boom 5, an arm 6, and a bucket 7 driven by hydraulic cylinders 8, 9, and 10, respectively; a counter weight 12 mounted in the rear of the upper frame 2 to keep the balance of the equipment during working; and tanks (i.e. a hydraulic fluid tank 13 and a fuel tank 14) mounted on the upper frame 2 in front of the engine room 4.
Each of the tanks is composed of an outer structure a formed to have the same outer side surface as a side door 4a of the engine room 4, and an inner structure b fixed to the outer structure a by welding and mounted on the upper frame 2 by a lower mounting part c formed on a bottom surface.
According to the conventional excavator mounted with tanks, if the outer structure a is formed to have the same curved surface as the external shape of the equipment, a mold for forming the outer structure a is required, and this causes the manufacturing cost of the equipment to increase.
Also, in the case of manufacturing the inner structure b of the tank by welding, welded portions may be deformed or the tank may be potbellied after the tank is manufactured, and this causes the external appearance of the equipment to be degraded. Also, if the measure of the lower mounting part becomes wrong when the box type tank manufactured by welding is mounted on the upper frame 2, the tank becomes unbalanced from neighboring parts to degrade the external appearance of the equipment.